CheerCaptains and Farm Boys
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Fifty sentences dedicated to NazzxRolf.


Because I haven't posted anything for this site in a while, because I love these fifty word sentence fics, and because there is little to no fics about this pair and I love it.

Enjoy!^-^

* * *

><p><span>Cheer-Captains and Farm Boys<span>

**Hand.**

As they walked back home together from school in silence his hand can't stop twitching at his sides and he keeps roughly rubbing his sweaty palms against his jean pants…in the end it's her to take initiative and gently take hold of his hand.

**Rain.**

Rain was always good because it promised good nourishment for Rolf's garden; but it was great because sometimes it also promised his chance at finding Nazz dancing barefoot and happy in the pouring rain.

**Gift.**

It happened on a Valentine's Day when all the boys had given her chocolates and cards and cute teddy bears with hearts and he had given her a radish with a bow on top…it was the first gift he had ever given her and the first time she began to _really_ pay attention to him.

**Trio.**

They all had their little cliques or duos, the Ed boys, Johnny and Plank, Sarah and Jimmy, even the Kankers and at times he had thought of him, Kevin and Nazz as their own little trio; until the day Nazz and Kevin started dating and the trio became a duo with him left out...and envious.

**Kissed.**

One day she sat to close laughing at something he had said during their conversation dealing with relationships, "Oh Rolf! You're so funny man!" And then she gave him that_ look_ and leaned in close, "I'd bet you've never even_ kissed_ a girl…" Then face heated and heart pounding he suddenly stood, "I think I hear Nanna calling!" before quickly leaving an extremely confused Nazz behind.

**Birthday.**

Rolf explained some weirdo tradition of his that consisted of being dipped in lard for ones birthday as some kind of re-experience of childbirth…or something; Nazz was just pleased he remembered her special day.

**Sports.**

No question about it; Rolf _sucked_ at nearly all American sports but as Nazz and her friends watched the boys play basket ball (shirts vs. skins with Rolf being part of the skins) they all readily admitted he looked damn good trying.

**Childish.**

"I…_like_-like you…" she then placed a simple kiss upon his cheek before running off in a fit of giggles and rosy cheeks; it was the kind of stuff childhood first loves are made out of.

**Tight.**

They used to be so tight, sometimes Kevin just doesn't get it; how gradually they're friendship began to deteriorate little by little with Rolf's sudden hostility…suspiciously just after he and Nazz started dating.

**Technology.**

"Okay Rolf…I made it as simple as possible for you. I programmed your speed-dial so that I'm number one. So whenever you want to call me-" "Rolf sees no numbers on this phone! How is Rolf to know where to dial one!" "You just touch 'dial' on the touch-screen here." Nazz tries hard not to laugh at his frustrated expression.

**Soft.**

He gives a superior _"Humph!"_ as he examines her hands trailing his thumbs lightly over her soft upturned palms, "Just as Rolf realized, soft hands means Nazz-girl knows not of a hard day's work." Nazz says nothing simply focusing on the feel of his hand on hers; hoping he doesn't hear her heart pounding.

**First.**

The first time they kissed they had been in his barn having fallen in a stack of hay; and the only thing he can remember is her soft weight on him, sweet lips upon his own and flurry of hay that rained down on them both.

**Different.**

One day he offhandedly tells her she is very different from the girls back home in his village…she is _still _too afraid to ask him what he means by that.

**Cheer-leader.**

"So what do you think?" Nazz asks showing off her new high school cheer-uniform, Rolf only gives a quick nod his face burning and his eyes glued to the floor, "Looks nice." He mumbles inaudibly inwardly cursing her for making him feel this way.

**Disapprove.**

His family disapproved greatly of Nazz so it was always difficult for Rolf to come home and explain why the days chores weren't done and why he smelled so strongly of a certain blonde's perfume.

**Fairytale.**

Rolf listened on as Nazz read a story to Jimmy and Sarah who listened on with awe on their young faces; "So then the princess and the night rode off together and lived happily ever after." Rolf fumed, why can't the simple peasant ever win the princess instead?

**#1.**

"So then she starts yelling 'Who's number one on your priorities? Me or that stupid bike?' And it's like what the heck am I supposed to say to that?" Rolf gives Kevin an obvious look, "You are supposed to say 'The Nazz-girl.' Are you a simpleton?"

**Boyfriend.**

Rolf had showed up to the party wearing a smelly fish-hat upon his head that he claimed symbolized a joyous festivity and whenever asked, "Hey Nazz isn't that your boyfriend?" Nazz always owned up to it with light smile and a simple "Yup."

**Lesson.**

Bruised and beaten Double-D looked to Eddy and replied, "So I think the lesson here is…no more ripping off Nazz …Because Rolf won't take it so well." Eddy only groaned mournfully still clutching his empty money jar close to his chest.

**Movies.**

Rolf isn't used to the big cinematic 3-D high definition movie screens in theaters but as Nazz grabbed onto him in fear of the horror film they watched Rolf suddenly found himself quite happy with the whole experience.

**Cow.**

As Rolf coaxed her to move closer Nazz could only stand tense and rigid at the sight of the large animal; she can't even remember why she had wanted to learn to milk a cow in the first place!

**Wrong.**

This was wrong, his family warned him about American women and what they were capable of but as Nazz climbed into his lap, took firm hold of both sides of his face and firmly placed her lips upon his own he found he really just didn't care.

**Obvious.**

With a confused expression upon his features Rolf asked, "So the Nazz-girl tells Rolf her parent's will be gone for the weekend, so what?" Eddy slaps his hand to his forehead while Ed laughs stupidly, "Geez Rolf, can you be any dumber! Even lunkhead here knows what Nazz meant by _that_!"

**Tradition.**

For Christmas it is traditional for Rolf and his family to dress up in frozen meats and sing old folklores from his country; but Rolf strongly decides (once Nazz pulls him under the mistletoe) that he very much likes the American traditional Christmas's better.

**Farmer.**

He was a farmer, his father was a farmer, his grandfather was a farmer, his great-grandfather was a farmer and so on and so forth; so looking to her in all her beauty and glamour he questions for the millionth time what could he possibly offer her?

**Sweet.**

He frowned as he took another bite of his ever loved candy yams; funny how bitter the taste seemed now compared to that of the Nazz-girls kisses.

**Crush.**

"You know what?" Says Jimmy in his sweet and feminine tone, "I think that Rolf may have a crush on you." Nazz smiles, "No way dude. Rolf's all about his farm and his chores to notice me." And the younger boy notices just the barest hint of un-happiness upon her features.

**Gnome.**

"What is this blasphemy!" "Dude, chill out. You have such a nice garden I thought it'd be nice to put up some cute yard decorations to go with it. Look, Rolf isn't this little guy a cutie?" Nazz held up the small lawn gnome and Rolf soon stormed off yelling in a language no one understood.

**Jade.**

Rolf could seriously get lost in those beautiful pools of jade green but then she would close her eyes to kiss him…and he'd find himself lost once again.

**Dirty.**

Rolf sat tense and stoic as Nazz held him tight lowering her face into the crook of his neck, swallowing thickly the young man replied, "Rolf is very dirty…" a sharp smirk pulled on her lips, "I know…" she replied huskily, "I totally _love_ it when you're dirty!"

**Lust.**

He was usually more the type to hide his more lustful desires; so when he grabbed her crashing his lips down on her own she can only give a sharp gasp loving this suppressed side of him.

**Secret.**

Nazz was either oblivious or didn't care, Rolf only continued to keep his head down like always, but either way it didn't take long for the whispers to get around Peach Creek High, _"Psst, they cheer captain and farm boy are totally sleeping together!"_

**Farming.**

Rolf is surprised when one day she thinks it would be fun to help him with the chores around his farm; but he is un-surprised when just fifteen minutes in she quits, "_Ewww!_ Dirt between my nails! Not cool!"

**Blind.**

She couldn't cook, she couldn't clean, she couldn't even scale a simple fish, his family told him she would never make a good wife; but of course love is blind…and thank god for that.

**Friendly.**

She wipes away her tears and gives him a watery smile, "Thanks for listening dude." He abhorred her trivial complaints about her latest bad dates but that never stopped him from lending a friendly ear.

**Home.**

He's excited because he's going back home and he hasn't been back in his country for so long but when she asks "When are you coming back?" with an upset and doleful expression he slowly feels that excitement ebb away.

**Sneak.**

A lot of times Rolf has to work hard to pretend he doesn't notice her sneaking around the farm watching him as he works…shirtless.

**Tutor.**

He doesn't know why he keeps her as his tutor, for one thing they never study and his math grades aren't improving; but as they continue they're make out session and he feels her hands travel further down south it suddenly all comes flooding back to him.

**Mine.**

"Everyone in Peach Creek may be scared of you but I'm _not_! So for the last time stay away from Rolf! He's _mine_!" Everyone in the cul-de-sac was shocked but none were more shocked than the Kankers.

**Touch.**

She runs her hand lightly through his hair and smiles adoringly at him…and after that no matter what he cannot ask her to leave his farm.

**Stop.**

"Nazz-girl must tell Rolf to stop…" He breaths desperately against her ear; Nazz only pulls him closer silencing the rest of his cries with her lips on his.

**Beautiful.**

She looks to their intertwined hands and views the sharp contrast of their skin; she smiles and raises his hand to kiss gently against the back of his, she thinks they are quite a beautiful pair.

**Chicken.**

The hand that held the butcher knife paused in the air, he took in her horrified expression and slightly wet eyes; in the end he gives a defeated sigh, lowers the knife, releases the poultry (that was supposed to be dinner) and she gives a relieved sigh and smiles.

**Period.**

He feebly tried to protest her actions but she quickly discarded them with a sharp, "_Shhh!_ Rolf hurry up!" pulling him quickly into the empty girls locker room, "We only have a few minutes till the end of passing period!"

**Oops.**

She yelled and screamed and refused to give him back the letter he had written for a girl back home; it takes a while for him to explain that his pen pal is only his cousin…with blushing features she mutters "Oh…oops."

**Blonde.**

He's always sure to sit close to her in class…especially when she sits next to the window; he's always mesmerized by the way the sun's light glows from her hair.

**Name.**

The few times Nazz met Rolf's parents they had called her a strange name, a term used only in their country; when Nazz asked what it meant Rolf only lowered his gaze to the ground his cheeks burning red.

**Hide.**

She may have been the popular cheer leader but even when crowded by all her friends and those from the cul-de-sac she still saw his insecurities as he shied away and hide in the backgrounds; never once feeling as though he belonged.

**Dress.**

Nazz thought she looked ridiculous in the traditional dress from his country but he took one look at her and grinned happily; her embarrassment for the silly outfit was quickly put to ease.

**Dude.**

He hates, hates, _hates_ it when she calls him dude; one day she hugs him and says, "Dude, I totally love you!" and he can't help but say, "Rolf loves Nazz-girl to…dude."

_Fin_


End file.
